masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Spoilers (Mass Effect)
Quote for spoiler tag Don't know if it's my place to talk about this sort of stuff but I noticed that every other spoiler tag had a quote. Shouldn't this spoiler tag have one as well? The most obvious quote I can think of is "It's not over yet. You can still redeem yourself!" 06:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Embedding spoilers How about the spoilers that can embed relevant information and hide it, like it is done on the Dragon Age Wiki? SkyBon 18:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Quote for Spoiler Tag This is a discussion on whether we should change the current spoiler tag to another quote, or keep it as it is. Note that these are only here to give you an idea of what they will look like on the tag, and the end result will look slightly different. The list of options is below. The current quote on the spoiler tag is number 9'''. --Effectofthemassvariety 21:55, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ME Spoiler Tag Quote Possibilities '''1 2''' 3''' 4''' 5''' 6''' 7''' 8''' 9''' So, do we keep the current one (#9) or do we pick something else? --Effectofthemassvariety 21:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :I guess I'll say for the record that since I originally added #9 to the template, I'm in favor of #9. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Unaware of any particular reason to make this change, I say that the 3rd option is by far the best for the reasons following. The speaker clearly does not know the "plan" (which turns out to be the major plot point of the first game), just as a reader might not know the plot (which would be spoiled). So, the line has much in common with the ME newbie: such a reader could divine that, whatever the plot, the player must make sure the enemy will fail. To the aware reader, it's a pretty recognizable allusion, as I said, to the core of the plot. (Otherwise, #6 is pretty funny). So, #3. --AnotherRho 22:55, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::#9 as well. Lancer1289 01:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) This is a talk page, not a policy or projects forum. Issues of this sort belong on the appropriate forum, not on the talk pages. That's one of the main reasons we have the policy and projects forums, after all. SpartHawg948 04:11, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I say stick with Number 9 too. --The Shadow User 13:11, October 28, 2010 (UTC)The Shadow User :Sigh... see my last comment, which was a not-so subtle (though apparently still too subtle) hint that this is not the appropriate place to have this discussion, or to vote on it. SpartHawg948 17:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry Spart. It was suggested to me that we put it here, so I did so. I wasn't thinking that it would be inappropriate at the time. Sorry. Could someone please take the reins on this one, and move it to the appropriate place? I keep messing it up, and I didn't want to change it in the first place. --Effectofthemassvariety 18:01, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Discussion moved to the Projects Forum. See Forum:Spoiler Tag Quotes for further discussion. Lancer1289 18:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC)